


As You Wish, My King

by xploded_tb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Inspired by tweet, M/M, also somewhat crack i guess?, i just wanted to write a somewhat dirty loki, it's really just dirty talk, there's light porn just not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xploded_tb/pseuds/xploded_tb
Summary: Never let Thor close to any illustrations of Loki. He gets horribly aroused.





	As You Wish, My King

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/virushoney/status/1164425383854235648?s=20) by radish. Just a just-for-fun work.

Thor is currently browsing a shop that features only Loki comics in it.

Midgard has a strong love and relationship with comics, so the fans of Loki have always managed to produce different interpretations of Loki. The God of Mischief's status has grown far more positive in the recent years. Thor is proud of that, and is more than happy for his brother.

But what Thor has always been curious about, is how the humans have had their interpretations of Loki. So, Thor, wearing his t-shirt (gifted by Valkyrie) that says "_low key looking for love_" at the back and "_a-ha!_" on the front, decides that today will be the day to see the content they have made.

Some are comedy, some are very dramatic, some are tragic, and some feature a full-length novel regaling tales of Loki's adventures, and Thor is thoroughly amused by all of them. Creativity is something Thor has always appreciated in Midgard, and he is happy that a lot of them feature Loki in all sorts of interpretations.

Then, he stumbles upon the "_Adult_" section.

He is a little apprehensive at first, but in the end, curiosity wins. He looks around to ensure no one is nearby (no one is in the shop right now) before moving in to check out the books on the shelf. Lined on the shelves are illustrations drawn by many different artists, featuring many different styles.

Thor randomly picks one of them and quietly whispers in awe. "Wow."

The one in his hands features a Loki in silken, almost see-through robes as he lays relaxed on the floor with his head of long hair splayed on the ground. The artist has also donned Loki in gorgeous gold and green jewelry on his wrists and neck. Loki is looking right at the viewer, mouth parted slightly with pink lips, green eyes soft and cheeks tinted a light and lovely pink. He looks godly and ethereal.

Thor swallows at such an erotic and suggestive image of Loki. He'd never seen Loki in this sort of light. And now that he has, he finds himself wanting more.

So, he places the piece of art into his shopping basket, and proceeds to grab even more off the shelf, each one featuring a different Loki. Some of them has Loki in a maid costume while some of them has him in nothing at all. Some of them feature him playing with himself with only fingers and toys, and some portraying him in a domestic setting in nothing but an apron. But Thor likes them all, so he continues to grab more and more, each one getting more explicit than the last.

He finds it getting a little too warm in the store, and he feels his breath quickening. He can feel his cock swelling and jeans tightening just looking at those images. Thor decides to just get them and quickly leave. It probably isn't a good idea getting a hard-on like this in a shop. He has heard that it is possible to get into trouble with the law like this.

A very loud cough comes from behind him, and he stops mid-grab at another piece of illustration. He whips around to see the real Loki standing there, with his arms folded, looking both amused and displeased.

The green eyes look down at the basket Thor is holding, and he reaches out to grab a piece from it. The one he randomly picks has him lying on is back, hips raised with a pillow underneath. His legs are raised in the air, and opened obscenely wide with his cock red and dripping, looking completely wrecked and debauched. The anal beads lodged deep within him would explain the absolute look of pleasure.

He places the illustration back into Thor's shopping basket, observing that Thor has obviously taken way too many. The bulge in Thor's jeans is also evidence that Thor is clearly very interested in all of this. More interested than he would probably admit himself.

Maybe Loki has to just push the right buttons. So, Loki just stares right into Thor's eyes and waits.

"I—" Thor starts, but is immediately cut off.

"No, you can't explain this."

Thor swallows, knowing that this cannot end well. Loki must already be disgusted that he's ended up at this section. Perhaps he can attempt to lie and say that he is out buying these for someone while...

_Wait_, Thor frowns, _I never told Loki where I was going._

"How did you find me here?"

"If you must know, Thor, you should really consider better phone passwords."

"You know my password?!" hisses Thor. He absolutely doesn't recall ever giving Loki his password. Giving Loki his password would be a disaster!

Loki smirks. "If you only ever enjoy Fortnite, there are only very few combinations I have to try."

"Wait, even if you did know my password—"

Loki sighs, exasperated. "I just used Midgardian technology to track your location. And it is as they say, Thor," he folds his arms, smiling smugly. "Get with the times."

Having no response to that, Thor pauses and remembers that he has to explain to Loki about this. But he finds that Loki was right.

He sets the basket down on the ground and looks at Loki. "Yes. You're right. I have no way to explain this."

Loki raises his eyebrows, looking at Thor. "Not even the one where I was laying on the ground, legs spread in ecstasy with anal beads buried deep in me?"

Thor gulps at the mental image of that illustration as Loki takes a step toward Thor.

"If you think about it, Thor, it actually is very simple. Perhaps I can spell it out for you clearly."

Thor replies, a little hesitant. "How so?"

"Perhaps you have been standing here, wondering how it feels to place your hands on my skin."

Thor darts his eyes away for a second, and Loki knows he has got Thor now.

"Perhaps after seeing those illustrations, you want to see me in nothing but a silken robe on." Loki takes another step, and this time, Thor takes one back. "Suggestive and innocent all at the same time. Mind you, that is unlike me, but I suppose I have always enjoyed acting and drama. I could act that way, if it is to your...preference."

Thor is biting his bottom lip, fighting the urge not to think about the first illustration he saw. He does want to see Loki in them. He _desperately_ wants to see Loki in them.

Again, Loki takes another step forth, and for Thor one more back until he is backed up against the shelf. Loki is only a breath away from him, and he can smell the scent of Loki's favorite lavender shampoo. It is beyond intoxicating.

"And once I am in those robes," he moves right up against Thor, feeling Thor's hardened cock against his own. He drops his voice to a whisper, "you would rip them from me. It would be a waste of robes, but nothing is more important than getting your hands on the supple and now-exposed skin before you." He raises his hand, cupping Thor's cheek as he gently caresses those lips with his thumb. "You would kiss it, suck it, and leave as many marks as you can so others will know that I am bound to you, to the King of New Asgard." He feels Thor shiver, those lips quivering slightly. "Then, you would fuck me. You would fuck me hard right into the sheets. With every thrust you make, I will meet in earnest so you can pound deep into me, filling me so full and stretching me out with only your cock. Then you will spend in me, and we will do this until I am completely spent, wrecked, and thoroughly fucked out."

He feels a full body shudder from Thor and suddenly, their positions are reversed as Thor has spun them around and Thor is pressing himself flush against Loki.

A little breathless himself, Loki can feel Thor harder than ever as he feels his cock responding in kind. He thrusts forth gently, and is met with a growl instead.

"Do you require further explanation?" Loki asks cheekily.

"No. But we need to go home. Now." Thor all but growls, resisting the urge to grind against Loki. Loki can hear the impatience in that deep voice.

But Loki, too, isn’t going to waste time. They have things to do.

"As you wish, My King."

Grinning, Loki flicks his hand to teleport the both of them back home instantly.

For how this has turned out, Loki is glad to have commissioned some of those artists.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, all of you artists out there, tell me Loki commissioned you all. Because I'm positive he would commission artists to draw thorki or just draw him in absolutely dirty stuffs.
> 
> Come find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xploded_tb)!
> 
> EDIT: Now with amazing fanart by leafy [here!](https://twitter.com/miyu_niyo/status/1167667070387048448?s=20)


End file.
